Two Seals
by Shindou26Hikaru
Summary: The sealing of the Kyuubi to Naruto went a little different than planned.  Instead of being sealed all way the in, the Kyuubi was sealed part way.  How much could one difference make?  NaruKyuu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Challenge from ???? (forgot). The sealing the Yondaime performed to seal the Kyuubi went different than planned. How could one small difference really change anything? NaruxFemaleKyu

**Two Seals**

Prologue

Everything was going as planned; was going that is. The Yondaime of Konohagakure had developed a seal powerful enough to hold any biju captive as long as all the requirements were met. The requirements were? One soul was needed for the Shimigami and someone to act as the container. This seal would be first used to seal the biju, Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Tailed Beast in existence. With one swing of its nine tails, the Kyuubi could topple mountains and crush civilizations without even a care. No one knew where the Kyuubi came from or even why it happened to attack Konoha of all places. All the people knew were that they were doomed unless something was to happen. And it did

The Yondaime arrived on his summon, Gamabunta, the boss toad, with a bundle strapped to his back as they went towards where Kyuubi was. What they saw before them devastated both summon and the young Hokage. The eastern wall had fallen while several buildings were laid waste to. Dead bodies of civilians, shinobi, and kunochi alike lay at the foot of the destruction with the Kyuubi standing there in all its glory waiting as the meager summon approached. When Gamabunta landed outside of the eastern wall of Konoha, the battle finally started.

"Gamabunta-sama, could you draw Kyuubi back away from Konoha and hold it back for a few seconds?" the Yondaime asked his summon while looking at the scene. All he needed was a few minutes to prepare the necessary seals and hopefully everything would go as planned.

"I'll do you one better gaki. I will hold the fox for a few minutes, but that is all you get so you better make this count." Gamabunta looked at what lay before him and leaped in; the Kyuubi wasted no time in charging right back at the giant toad.

As the two titans collided with each other, the Yondaime held himself atop Gamabunta with his chakra while he started to perform the necessary seals with his hands. Gamabunta jumped up and out of the way of a flame of fire sent his way by the Kyuubi as they separated. _22 seals were done._On his descent, Gamabunta took a deep breath. "**Suiton: Teppouddama!**"A giant ball of water came out of Gamabunta's mouth and went barreling towards where the Kyuubi was standing. _41 Seals were done._ The Kyuubi only looked at the giant blob of water as it came. _55 seals were done._ With one swipe of its tail the ball of water dispersed and splashed everywhere. "Is that all you have pitiful summon," the Kyuubi laughed full of mirth and disappeared in a flash. For a being over 100 meters tall, the Kyuubi moved really fast. _78 seals were done. _Before Gamabunta could land, Kyuubi was already under him preparing another ball of fire. _56 seals were done _Time seemed to slow down as the Yondaime and Gamabunta was in a race against time as they fell towards the earth and the Kyuubi. _124 seals were done. _The Kyuubi opened its mouth and **"BOOM!"** a direct hit.

Every person looked on as the giant ball of fire hit Gamabunta head on. _"We're doomed," _were their only thought as the boss summon fell to the earth.

"**AHAHAHA!"**the Kyuubi's chilling voice rung through the air. **"Look at your almighty Hokage fall. As to think, a mere **_**human**_**could actually conquer the great KYUUBI!" **By this point, Kyuubi had started strutting back to Konoha to finish its_business_. All the people could do was wait for their inevitable doom for their greatest shinobi had already fallen. Or so they thought.

Right as Kyuubi was about to step in, once again, into Konoha, it jumped back as a giant ball of water hit the ground where it once stood. Kyuubi turned backed to look at where the boss toad had fallen and was quite surprised to actually see the toad standing up. "Heh, to think you actually survived that attack," Kyuubi taunted.

Gamabunta stared right back at the fox retorting,"**HA**, like that kind of power could keep me down." _"But, kami, that shit hurt,"_he thought to himself quietly. If one were to look closely at Gamabunta, they would notice that he was standing on his last legs. The blast had taken out much more out of Gamabunta than he was letting on. Whispering so only the Yondaime could hear, the boss toad asked,"Hey gaki. You alright up there?" There was no response. The Yondaime was too concentrated in performing the sealing process to even notice his surroundings. _"Damn gaki. This better be worth it to have you actually that deeply concentrating."_

- - -

**With the Yondaime**

"_220, 234, 255, 261," _the Yondaime counted to himself.

- - -

_**Back to the Battle**_

Gambunta looked on at the Kyuubi waiting for it to make a move only to have the Kyuubi squat down on its hind legs and scratch its left ear.. _"Is it mocking me?!" _Gamabunta thought.

"Quiet impressive," the Kyuubi spoke. "For you to actually still be standing there, you must be quite strong." The only thing Gamabunta could do was think what the hell the Kyuubi was planning. "For a summon, that is," only to have the Kyuubi mock him.

_"It IS mocking me! Why that conniving bastard," _Gamabunta cried full of outrage to himself. _"If the damn gaki doesn't kill that fucking fox, I WILL!" _Gamabunta glared daggers at the giant fox hoping for some chance that it would keel over dead.

Suddenly, Kyuubi stood up and started to walk towards the giant toad. "Well, this has been all fun and games, but it's time to end this since I have a village to conquer, a country to burn, and a world to obliterate." Gamabunta tried to moved, however, he was frozen to the spot, full of fear. Kyuubi had released its killing intent or more like directed all of it at the toad in front.

"_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" _was the only thing on giant toad's mind.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Kyuubi said as it raised up its paw to deliver to the finishing blow only to stop.

- - -

_**With the Yondaime**_

"_666." _He thought to himself as he silently said, **"Shiki Fuujin." **The Yondaime finally opened his eyes only to see a giant fox with its right paw raised up in the air standing right in front of him with a look of unwavering horror on its face. _"Well, you sure don't see that everyday."_

- - -

_**Back to the Battle**_

Kyuubi had on a look of pure terror and not one where it was doing the terrorizing, but the one _being _terrorized. Never in all its life would Kyuubi had wanted to feel the feeling it felt right then; the feeling of death.

When Gamabunta could finally move after the killier intent vanished, he looked onwards at the scene in front of him. The Kyuubi was frozen in fear and seeing the fear on the strongest biju made Gamabunta wonder what had the Hokage standing on his head had just done.

"_No, this can't be." _The Kyuubi looked onwards as death itself materialized in the night sky._ "Not after everything I have said and done. This can't be the end." _As the Shinigami reached out with its ethereal hands, all Kyuubi could do was stare and await what was to come. With one thrust, the Shinigami's right hand flew into Kyuubi, latching onto Kyuubi's spiritual and physical essence. With one pull, everything the demon fox knew was coming to an end. "Not now. . . Not yet . . . I can't," the fox thought to itself. "I WON'T LET IT!" Resolve final, the Kyuubi with one final burst of chakra changed everything. .

- - -

_**With the Yondaime**_

After all the preparations were done, the Yondaime awaited for the Shimigami to appear. In his arms the Yondaime held a small bundle that was attached to his back. The bundle contained a small baby boy barely minutes old. The boy? One container for the biju currently in front of him. The Yondaime looked fondly at the boy and whispered, "Sorry." With that done he turned back to the Kyuubi watching as the Shimigami reached out its arms towards the Kyuubi.

The Shimigami had successfully latched onto the Kyuubi's soul and was pulling the biju into the baby boy current in the Yondaime's arm. The Yondaime could see everything going on and was currently waiting to finish the sealing ritual. When the Kyuubi was starting to be forced into the boy, he started. "**Shishou Fuuin,**" the Yondaime said as part of the Kyuubi was entering the boy's belly where the seal he just drew was. He thought he heard a mumbling, but decided to ignore it instead to concentrate on the sealing. When the Kyuubi was about 2/3 of the way in the infant, the Yondaime started next part of the seal. **"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki," **_"Just one more part,"_ the Yondaime though to himself after drawing the seal onto the belly of the boy; however, he seemed to have heard another mumbling, but decided to ignore the occurrence again.

As the Yondaime started on at the baby boy, he waited for the final part as it came. Kyuubi was all, but sealed into the belly of the boy. _"Here it comes," _the Yondaime thought. "**Gokuin," **he said finally, happy that the crucial moments were over. He waited for everything to settle down only to hear a chilling yell he thought was gone come out of nowhere, "I WON'T LET IT!" as a burst of red chakra appeared in front of him.

- - -

_**Back to the Sealing**_

Everything was going smoothly. Everything had gone to plan. Everything except one thing no one would have expected. The red burst of chakra was not the Kyuubi just letting out gas; however funny that may be. The red burst of chakra did more than just appear; it made a body. With the last vestiges left to the Kyuubi, it made a human body and just not any body, but a female body to boot.

The Yondaime looked on and thought,_ "Who would have guessed?" _ Thinking that was the worst to come, the Yondaime started to feel relived, but how wrong he was. The Kyuubi's voice could be heard coming from the baby girl floating in the air in front of him. "Foolish human . . .," the Kyuubi started. "To think you were actually almost able to seal me, the _GREAT _Kyuubi, into this pitiful container of yours," a pause followed shortly after, letting the situation seep in through the Yondaime. "I applaud your efforts, but you have failed." The Yondaime's face paled as what the Kyuubi was saying was finally taking root. "I have put my consciousness along with enough of what you call, "Chakra" into this _human _body that I created; for with it, I shall undermine everything you have accomplished and _hoped_ to accomplish."

The startling reality finally came in full force as the Yondaime was filled with dread. Everything he had strived so hard to accomplish was for naught. His dream in becoming a Hokage that served his village for a _long _time and protecting said village that he loved with everything he had, gone. His dream of finally starting a family and raising it with his loving wife, shattered to pieces by one mistake. This one mistake came in the form of Kyuubi and he would be damned even more before he let the she-demon win. "I have two words for you, bitch," he said full of spite as he dispelled Gamabunta. The Yondaime suddenly fell to the earth; however, he grabbed on to the Kyuubi's human body as he did so while encasing the baby boy in his arms with a chakra shield with the last of his chakra. Falling down at the rate of gravity and increasing every second, the Yondaime changed his hold on the Kyuubi and held her by the head. (Kyuubi will now be referred to her as you could obviously see that Kyuubi is now a girl) As the ground came close and close, the fourth Hokage slammed Kyuubi's head into destruction caused from the sealing. "Fuck . . . off," were the Yondaime's last words as the Shimigami finally collected the debt owed to him by the blond.

_**End**_

- - -

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is one of my new stories that I made up with an idea from a challenged I read about. I forgot who issued the challenge, but I decided to go along with it and worked on the story. I have most of what's going to happen planned out, though, the plan may be subject to change.

Also, I am almost, completely disregarding anything about the Naruto universe that started after the filler arc of the Naruto TV episodes. So bear with me if anything I do does not conform to the Naruto Universe as told by the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

As my other stories, I truthfully don't know why they will be updated if you are even still reading them. I write as a hobby so this might not be updated for days to weeks to months and let's not hope years. I will try to update as often as possible, but I will make a promise to at least finish the story by some point or at least put up an epilogue explaining everything that was 'suppose' to happen or give it to someone who actually wants to work on the story.

Well, enough of that. Thanks a bunch for reading and please review if possible.


End file.
